The Darkness inside me
by Walker of Shadows
Summary: Everyone thinks that Pan has been dead for a year. But in truth she is really a vampire. This is a T/P. Read to find out why. ~Complete~
1. Default Chapter

1 I don't own Dragonball. Enough said.  
  
2 ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
Pan sat on the window seal of her parent's bedroom window and watched them sleep. As she watched, Pan felt her heart fill with grief. She wished more than anything that she could just once more have a talk with them like she did just over a year ago. To most people it would be easy for them to go and stop by for a visit with their families, but for Pan it wasn't. See Pan wasn't like most girls her age. She wasn't even like most living people on earth. Pan wasn't even living at all. She was part of the undead. Pan was a vampire.  
  
She glanced at her wristwatch. It's almost time for me to leave, She thought to herself as she floated back from the window seal and then up to her old room. Pan silently pushed open the windowpane, knowing that it will be unlocked. As she did a small smile came to her face, as she remember fixing this window so it would not lock. Her best friend Bra and her would sneak out almost every night in the summer. She fixed the window so she could sneak in and out easier.  
  
She pushed up the window and climb inside her old room. Pan slowly made her way around the room, tracing her fingers on each of her old possessions. Surprisingly, her parents have kept all of her old things in the exact same order that they were in when she had last in here. They even left her shirt and shoes that she would constantly dump on the floor, whither they were clean or not.  
  
Pan walked over to her old bed and sat down on the edge of it. She glanced over at her nightstand and noticed a picture on it. Pan felt tears come to her eyes as she picked up the picture. It was of her best friends Bra and Marron, her Uncle Goten, her other friend Uub, her life long crush Trunks and herself. It had been taken about six weeks before she died. Pan wiped the tears away as she remembered that time.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Trunks, Marron, Pan, Uub, Goten and Bra all sat under the shade of their favorite oak tree in Satan Park. Their parents were enjoying their selves, remembering their younger days. When they were constantly battling to save the world. Uub sat with his back against the trunk. Marron sat between his legs with her back resting against her boyfriend's chest. Uub's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. They both had their eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their skin.  
  
Bra and Goten were quietly talking about this and that. Every now and then Pan watched as Goten would take Bra's hand and intertwine his fingers with hers. Or he would gently brush a stand of Bra's blue hair out of her face. When he did, Bra would blush slightly. It was plain to everyone who saw these two that they were in the early stages of love. Much to the dislike of Bra's father Vegeta. Whenever he saw the two together, Vegeta would begin muttering in the langue of the Sayjins. Every now and then the words "Kakarrot's Span," could be heard in his mumblings.  
  
Trunks sat on the other side of the tree with Pan by his side. Trunks was busy going over papers from Capsule Corp. Pan was trying her best to help him, while wishing that she and Trunks were acting like her friends, hopelessly in love and not afraid to show the world. But somehow she knew that it would never happen. Trunks would always think of her as his other "little sister". As Pan and Trunks went over the papers. Marron suddenly groaned.  
  
"What's wrong Marron?" Bra asked.  
  
"My dad is coming over with that new camera of his. He thinks that it is the greatest invention on earth. He takes pictures with it all the time. The only way he stopped taking pictures at home, was Mom threatened to break it over his head if he didn't stop." Marron replied sitting up.  
  
"Hey guys! How about a quick photo?" Krillin asked happily as he pulled the camera out from behind his back.  
  
The teens groaned in response. "Aww come on Dad! We were enjoying doing nothing. Do we have to?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yes! When you are older, you will be glad that you will have photos and memories of your friends."  
  
Trunks looked up from his paper work and shook his head. "I don't know Krillin. I have a lot of work to do before Monday. I don't think that I have any time for pictures."  
  
"I'll tell you what Krillin," Pan began, "If you only take one picture then we won't tell 18 that you were going around bugging people with you camera."  
  
Krillin though the proposition over for a moment. "Okay, it's a deal. One picture and I will leave you all alone. Agreed?"  
  
"I have a lot of work to do." Trunks began.  
  
Pan looked over at him and gave him a puppy dog look. "Please Trunks. For me?"  
  
Trunks looked at Pan and sighed. He could never resist when she gave him that look. No matter what she asked. "Fine, one picture and that is it!"  
  
Pan smiled and stood up. She extended her hand to help him up. "Thank you Trunks-kun!"  
  
Trunks muttered something under his breath and stood up with Pan's help. "So Dad, any certain way you want us to pose?" Marron asked her father as the six friends gathered in a small group.  
  
Krillin shook his head and held up his camera. "Nope, pose however you like."  
  
The teens nodded. Uub wrapped his arms around Marron's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Goten bent down and allowed Bra to climb on his back, while Trunks and Pan stood side by side. Krillin pulled his camera way from his eyes and looked at Trunks and Pan. "You two could at least pretend that you like each other."  
  
Trunks sighed and shook his head. Before Pan could reply to Krillin, Trunks scoped Pan up into his arms. "There, is that better?" he asked oblivious to the fact that Pan was blushing like mad.  
  
Krillin nodded and held the camera back up to his eye. "Much. Okay, on the count of three. I'll take the picture. One.two.three!"  
  
~end flashback~  
  
As Pan gazed at the picture, her watch began beeping. She quickly put down the picture and shut off her watch before it could wake up her father. Pan then walked back over to the window. With one last gaze at her old things and her old life. Pan floated out the window and closed it behind her. She then turned and raced off towards West Capital City.  
  
The night air was cool as Pan flew faster that she ever would have if she had of been alive. I guess being a vampire does have it's perks, Pan though to herself as she sped up a little faster. This was her favorite thing to do any more. She loved the feeling that she got from soaring across the sky. To most normal humans and her family, this night would have been pitch black. They probably could not have ever seen past their nose. But to Pan, it was as bright as day. She could see every shape and every shadow that moved. Yes, being a vampire does have its perks.  
  
Before Pan reached West Capital, she stopped at the Capsule house that she stole from Bulma, when everyone was at her funeral. Pan smiled at the though of what her family and friends would have done, had they known that the casket that they were burring her in, was really empty and the girl that was supposed to be inside, watched them from the shade of a tree.  
  
Pan unlocked the door and walked inside. She made her way to her room and quickly changed. Instead of her baggy jeans and ripped t-shirt with sneakers and trademark orange bandana. Pan came out of my room wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a black baby doll shirt. Her normally raven colored hair was now streaked with highlights of blues, reds and greens. Pan put my sneakers back on and headed out the door. About thirty minutes later she arrived in West Capital.  
  
West Capital was the second biggest party city of Japan, second only to Tokyo. It was a great place to go if you wanted to have fun, but it was a better place to go if you wanted to forget or be forgotten. Pan touched down just outside the city limits and pulled a capsule out of her pocket. She pushed the button and slammed it down on the ground, a few seconds later a black hover bike appeared out of the smoke. She pulled a helmet out of one of the side pouches and placed it on her head. She then climbed on it and started the engine. It was easier to make the people at the club where she was headed to believe that Pan was a rich person that it was to explain why she was flying. Pan drove down the street and stopped in front of one of the clubs.  
  
Pan pulled her helmet off and climbed off of it. She then re-capsuled the bike and walked to the front of the line. Ignoring all of the shouts of the angry people that she cut in front of. "Sorry doll face. Back to the end of the line." the bouncer told me as she walked up to him.  
  
"Aww, come on! I don't have to really go to the back of the line do I?" Pan asked in a sweet voice using her gift of suggestion to convince the bouncer to let her in.  
  
The bouncer looked at her for a second. He had a blank look on his face. "You are going to let me in aren't you?" she asked, using her gift a little stronger this time.  
  
The bouncer nodded slowly and pulled back the velvet rope. "Have a good time tonight and tell them that I sent you. They will let you into the VIP room."  
  
Pan smiled and leaned up to the bouncer. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As she backed off, she whispered into his ear. "In less than five seconds, you will forget that I was even here tonight."  
  
The bouncer nodded and pulled the rope back into place. As soon as he turned his back to me, Pan walked inside the club. Hearing the shouts of the angry people complaining about how she got in and they didn't.  
  
The club itself was filled with people all dancing and moving to the loud base line of the music that was playing. Pan didn't know whom the DJ was playing, and she didn't really care to find out. All Pan was interested in was finding her next meal. That was the one bad thing about being a vampire. She had a hunger that was almost as large as Goku's for food.  
  
As Pan walked around the club, she could hear the beating hearts of everyone in the club. It was almost as loud as the music in the club. As much as Pan tried to deny her cravings, she needed and wanted what all vampires did, blood. Most of the time Pan was able to satisfy this hunger by eating normal human foods, but about once every month. Pan's hunger for blood got the better of her. She had no choice but to go and feed. As Pan looked around for her next meal, she noticed an handsome young man with dark brown hair and matching eyes, looking directly at her. Pan smiled at him and he smiled back. Perfect, looks like I have my next target. Pan thought as she began making her way through the crowd.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The young man, who Pan had singled out, quickly spun around at the bar and took a deep breath. "Man, Trunks! I just found a hottie!" he said with a smile.  
  
Trunks didn't looked up from his beer. "Good for you Cole. I hope that you have a good time tonight."  
  
Cole sighed and patted his friend on the back. "Trunks, you need to get over this girl.it has been over a year. She's gone. I'm sure that she would want you to move on!"  
  
Trunks brushed his friend's arm off of his shoulder. Wishing that he had never agreed to go along to this club with Cole. Ever since the day Pan died, Trunks preferred to be alone, and when he was alone, Trunks did one of two things. He worked at his job or he spent all of his time drinking. His bedroom floor was covered with empty liquor bottles.  
  
"Don't you ever tell me what to do Cole! I am an adult. I can do whatever I feel like." Trunks replied as he drained his glass and ordered another beer.  
  
Cole sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll see you later then Trunks. Just try not to get too drunk tonight okay! I don't want to have to drag your sorry butt home."  
  
Cole then turned around and walked off towards the girl that he had spotted the instant that she entered the club. "Hello." Cole said as he met the girl halfway on the dance floor. "I'm Cole."  
  
Pan smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Cole. My name's Yasha."  
  
"Female demon huh? Should I be afraid?" Cole asked with a smile as he took Pan's hand and began dancing with her.  
  
Pan smiled back. "That depends on if you make me mad or not."  
  
"Well, then looks like I will have to make sure that I do everything in my power to please you." Cole replied as they began dancing to the music.  
  
My Dende! I have forgotten how annoying boys can be when they try to seduce you. Pan thought to herself as Cole spun her around and pulled her close. "You are a good dancer." Cole told Pan as they danced across the dance floor  
  
"Thanks." Was Pan's reply.  
  
As she and Cole continued dancing, Pan noticed Cole kept glancing over at a certain lavender haired man sitting at the bar. Cole looked as if he were worried. "What's wrong with your friend?" Pan asked, hoping inside that the man who was at the bar was not the man she thought he was.  
  
Cole looked over at the bar and sighed. "He's depressed because the girl that he was in love with died. I keep telling him that he needs to get over her but he won't listen to me."  
  
Pan looked at Cole. "This girl must have been special to him if he has been morning her for a year."  
  
Cole shrugged. "I have no idea. I never met her, but enough about my friend. I want to hear about you. What do you like to do? What is your favorite type of movies? Do you have any scary ex-boyfriends that I should know about?"  
  
Pan laughed at Cole's comment. "Well, I love to hang out with my friends when I'm not busy. I love Romance and Sci-fi movies and no I don't have any scary ex-boyfriends that you should know about."  
  
"Well, that's good to know. At least I know that I will live to see tomorrow."  
  
Pan giggled. If I weren't a vampire with a conscious, you wouldn't live to see tomorrow, Pan thought to herself, then to Cole she said. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost midnight. You aren't going to become Cinderella when its midnight, are you. With the whole shoes and dress thing vanishing act are you? Not that I would mind if your outfit did vanish." Cole said with a cocky smile.  
  
Pan smiled sweetly as she envisioned Cole's face as she ripped out his throat and ate it in front of him. "You sure know how to treat a lady don't you."  
  
Cole nodded and blushed again. "I do try, Yasha."  
  
Pan sighed trying to ignore the urge to jump of Cole and begin feeding. "I'm getting kind of bored with this. Do you want to go and grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"Uhh.sure. Just let me go and tell my friend that I am leaving."  
  
"Okay. Take you time."  
  
Cole smiled sweetly at her and walked off to the lavender haired man. As soon as Cole began talking to him. Pan's suspicions were confirmed the man was Trunks. Pan quietly thanked Dende for the fact that no vampires had ki and he could not sense her, but there was on draw back to this lack of ki. She could no longer sense her friends or family. With every gift there is a curse, Pan thought sadly as she watched Cole talk with Trunks. A few seconds later, Cole walked back over to her. "All set. Ready to go Yasha?" he asked extending his arm to her.  
  
Pan nodded and smiled. "Yep. Let's go. I'm starving."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks sighed and stood up. Cursing the Sayjin inability to get drunk. All he wanted to do was forget. Why couldn't people understand that and respect his wishes. Trunks turned around and watched as Cole walked out arm in arm with the girl that he had found. There was no doubt in Trunks' mind that tomorrow morning. Cole would do nothing but brag about the girl that he met and how he scored. Trunks smiled bitterly remembering how he had once lived that kind of life.  
  
Flirting and sleeping with as many girls as possible. Looking and hoping to find the one thing that he was missing in his life. Someone to love him and someone to spend the rest of his life with. Sure he did get love from his mother, sister and even his father, but it still wasn't the same. Trunks craved someone to understand him for who he was. Someone who he could share his Sayjin heritage with and know that they would not run in fear.  
  
It hadn't been until Pan died that he realized that he already had that person. He had just been too damn blinded to see her. Trunks walked out to his car and unlocked the door. He climbed inside. He was about to start the car when he noticed a small picture that he kept hidden in the car since it had been taken.  
  
The picture was the same one as Pan had kept in her room. It was Trunks' favorite picture. He closed his eyes and remembered how good it felt to hold Pan in his arms. To him it was as if Pan had been made for him. Trunks bit back tears and quickly opened the glove box. He shoved the picture in it and slammed the door shut. It was too painful for him to remember about Pan. That's why he wanted to forget. So finally the pain would all end. Trunks closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head against the cool steering wheel. As the memories of Pan's funeral came back to him.  
  
  
  
~flashback~  
  
The mood of the funeral was bleak as all funerals are. Pan's family and friends stood around the casket and clung to each other for support. Bra sobbed on Goten's chest as Goten tried to hold back his own tears but failed. Gohan held on to Videl tightly as she almost collapsed in grief as they watched their only daughter be laid to rest. Chi-Chi could not stop crying as she held on to Goku, who for once in his life was not wearing his happy-go-lucky expression.  
  
Bulma could not watch as the girl who had been like a second daughter to her was buried, placed her head on Vegeta's shoulder and cried. Vegeta in turn held on to Bulma tightly. Tears could be seen at the corner of his eyes as he watched the funeral. Marron and Uub were not there. Marron had come to the eulogy but told Gohan and Videl, she could not stand to see her best friend buried. So Uub, 18 and Krillin had helped her home and stayed with her.  
  
Trunks was the only one at the funeral not crying. He just stared blankly as he watched the people that worked at the gravesite begin to fill Pan's grave. He fought every instinct to tell them to stop. That Pan wasn't in there. That Pan was fine and as soon as they got home, Pan would jump out and say "Gottcha!" She would tell them that everything was a joke and that she was fine. But somewhere in Trunk's heart he knew that as not true. Pan was gone forever. She would never come back.  
  
Trunks stood motionless as one by one Pan's family and friends stepped forward to say goodbye to her. "There has to be some way to bring her back." he said suddenly.  
  
Gohan looked up at him. "There's not Trunks. I would have already tried if there was."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No, there has to be a way to get her back. Surely the Dragonballs can help. All we have to do is find them."  
  
"Trunks, there's no way to find them." Goten told his friend.  
  
"There has to be. Damn it! Your father merged with them! He should be able to bring them back. Isn't that right Goku. You are part of the Dragonballs so wish them back or wish Pan back." Trunks said growing more hysterical by the second.  
  
Goku shook his head sadly. "I've already tried. It won't work."  
  
"Fine, then we will go off to find others. I'm sure that there are more Dragonballs than the ones here on Earth and the Black Star. How about on New Namck? There has got to be some there. If not, then I will look everywhere for them. All I need is a Dragonball locater. I can find them. I can bring her back."  
  
Bulma walked over to her son. She gently took his face in her hands. "Trunks, there are no more Dragonballs. They are gone. There is no way to bring Pan back."  
  
"No! There has to be. She can't be gone! She can't.be.gone" Trunks said as be broke down and began sobbing.  
  
Bulma held on to her son tightly. "It's all right Trunks. Everything will be okay."  
  
"No.it.won't. She's gone. It will never be okay. She's gone."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Trunks sat up in the driver's seat and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It will never be okay." Trunks whispered to himself as he turned the key in the ignition and put his car into gear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cole unlocked the door to his apartment and turned towards Pan. "Sorry about this. I didn't expect the restaurant to be so full at this time of night."  
  
Pan smiled falsely as Cole walked into his apartment and held the door open for Pan. "That's okay. I completely understand." That you brought me here in hopes that you would be able to sleep with me tonight.  
  
Cole smiled back and shut the door behind Pan and locked it. He then walked into the living room and put the two bags of food on the coffee table. "Feel free to help yourself. I'm going to go and get some plates and drinks. Any preferences to what you want to drink?"  
  
"Soda if you have it." Pan replied as she began to pull the food out of the bags.  
  
Cole nodded and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Pan sighed and opened one of the Styrofoam containers. She sniffed the food and immediately recognized all of the ingredients in it, but was still clueless about what the food exactly was. Pan placed the food back down on the coffee table and turned attention to the kitchen.  
  
He's been in there for a while, Pan thought to herself as she began listening for signs that he was still alive. Instead of hearing sounds from the kitchen, she heard sounds coming from the bedroom. As Pan listened more she heard singing. "I'm gonna get laid tonight!" Cole sang to himself.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and sighed. This jerk is worse than Trunks was with girls. She sighed and stood up. Her cravings for blood were getting stronger. She needed to feed and she needed to feed soon. She made her way to the bedroom by following Cole's singing.  
  
The door to the bedroom was open and it was dark inside by human standards. The six candles that Cole was lighting produced the only light in the room. Pan knocked on the doorframe. Cole spun around and glanced nervously at her. "Uh.this isn't what you think it is." He said quickly.  
  
Pan gave him a look. "Sure it's not."  
  
Cole stood there dumbly; trying to think of something to say as Pan began walking towards him. The sound of Cole's heart pounding filled Pan's ears as she came closer to him. It was music to her ears as she began to let her vampire instincts take over. When Pan was within a foot of Cole she slowly allowed her vampire features appear. Her canine teeth elongated and became as sharp as daggers. Her eyes lost their brown color and became a slight golden red color.  
  
Cole's eyes grew to saucer size as he watched Pan close in on him. "Who.what are you?" Cole asked as he backed up into the back wall of his bedroom.  
  
Pan smiled at him. Reveling the length her canines had grown too. "I told you. I'm Yasha. A female demon, or as modern writer would call me, a vampire."  
  
Cole gulped and Pan listened as his heart began beating faster. "What.what do you want from me?" Cole squeaked as Pan got close enough to place her hand on his chest.  
  
"Blood."  
  
"Blood?"  
  
Pan nodded and began to use her gift of suggestion to calm Cole down. "I have to feed and you are the lucky one who I am going to feed off of. Don't worry, I'm not going to drink you dry and I'm not going to change you into a vampire. Dende help the world if I did. All I want is just a little of your blood."  
  
"Will it hurt?"  
  
"Only if you struggle and try to fight me after I being to feed. If you are a good boy, you won't even remember me and what happened tonight. All you will remember is getting drunk last night and dragging your sorry butt home."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you were the first one to notice me in the club tonight. Now hold still."  
  
Pan stood on her tiptoes. She gently placed her lips on Cole's neck. He shivered as he felt the cold skin touch his neck. Cole silently wondered how a person could get that cold. In that instant Pan slid her canines into Cole's jugular. Cole felt an instant of pain and then it was gone. As Pan feed off of him, Cole began to feel dizzy. He was about to slide down the wall when Pan pulled away from him.  
  
Pan wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at Cole. He had a glazed look on his face. Pan gently picked up Cole and carried him to his bed. She placed him in it after taking off his shoes. As she tucked the covers around him, Pan leaned down to his right ear. "You will forget everything about me, all you will remember is leaving the bar drunk and walking home. You will also do one last thing for me. You will convince Trunks to give up on the girl that he is morning over. She is dead. He should move on and be happy."  
  
With that Pan stood up and turned. She quickly walked out of Cole's apartment and headed out on to the street. As soon as she was on the street, Pan took off into the night and headed back home to her Capsule house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks parked his car outside of Capsule Corp. He got out of his car and headed into Capsule Corp. He was about to make his way upstairs to his room when he heard a loud cough. Trunks turned around to see his mother standing in the doorframe that connected the kitchen with the hallway. "Hello Trunks."  
  
Trunks sighed. He did not need his mother's yelling right now. "Hello Mother." Trunks replied trying to escape.  
  
"Where have you been?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
Trunks sighed again. "I was at a club with Cole."  
  
"You were at a club until one in the morning?"  
  
"Mom, I have been out at clubs till way past one before. What is the problem with me staying at one tonight?"  
  
Bulma looked at her son. She had never seen him so miserable before. His normally short mushroom cut hair was now long and tied back in a ponytail. His sapphire eyes that at one time had been full of life and excitement were now dull and lifeless. Even from where he was standing on the bottom of the steps, Bulma could sell the reek of alcohol on him. "I'm worried about you Trunks. You practically spend all of your time at work, not that I mind that because the company is doing better than it ever has before, or you are at a club. Trunks, we never get to see you any more. You are always gone."  
  
"I'm thirty seven years old mother. I can do whatever I please. So stay out of my life!"  
  
Trunks turned to walk up the stairs but was grabbed by the shirt collar and slammed into the wall opposite of the stairs. Trunks blinked and looked around for his attacker. Vegeta stepped into view. "You will not talk to your mother like that brat!"  
  
"Since when do you care about her? All she is to you is something to bare your offspring!" Trunks shouted at his father.  
  
Vegeta growled. He grabbed Trunks by the collar again and through Trunks into another wall, hard enough to leave a body imprint of Trunks. "You know nothing of you relationship with your mother. So keep your mouth shut brat before I use you as my personal punching bag."  
  
"What does it matter anymore? That's all I have ever been to you, something for you to beat up. You have never once cared about me. The only person it seems that you care about is Bra."  
  
Vegeta growled and slammed his fist into Trunks' face. Trunks fell to the ground and looked up at his father. A thin trail of blood trickled from his nose and now busted lip. "I told you to shut up brat. Now get upstairs before I hurt you worse."  
  
Trunks spat blood on the floor and stood up. He then turned and walked upstairs to his room. When Trunks was gone, Bulma turned to her husband. "What is wrong with Trunks?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her, his face stone cold as usual. "He wants to die."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Quiet woman he will hear you." Vegeta hissed. "The brat has a death wish because his bonded mate is dead."  
  
"Bonded mate?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. He hated explaining his entire Sayjin history to his mate. "Sayjins bond with other Sayjins. Its what keeps us from trying to destroy the others of our race. There are three types of bonds, a family bond, a friendship bond and the strongest of all the bonds a love bond. The brat has been bonded with Kakarrot's grandbrat since she was born."  
  
"Trunks was bonded with Pan?"  
  
"He still is, just because a sayjin's mate is dead doesn't mean the bond is still not there. If a sayjin's mate does die the Sayjin will die also."  
  
"What? I can't loose my baby boy also!" Bulma began sobbing.  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked over to his mate. He wrapped wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her gently. "Calm down woman. The brat is in more pain than you can imagine. All he wants is the pain to end. I would be the same way if anything ever happened to you."  
  
Bulma smiled at her husband. She returned the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta muttered something incoherent under his breath. He then scooped Bulma into his arms and carried her up stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bra closed her eyes tightly as she listened to Trunks storm into his room and slam the door shut. A tear trailed down her cheek as she listened to her brother throwing bottles against the side of the walls in his room. Why couldn't he see that he wasn't the only one hurting since Pan had passed away? Didn't he know that it was killing every member of the Z Fighters that she was gone? Even her father Vegeta wasn't the same because Pan died. Pan had been special to everyone. Not just him.  
  
To Bra, Pan had been the sister that Bra had always wished for. Pan had always been there through thick and thin. Especially whenever Bra needed her, the most Pan was always there. A sob escaped from Bra as she began remembering Pan.  
  
As it did, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Bra's waist and a small kiss was placed on Bra's bare shoulder. "It's okay Bra. We all miss her." Goten whispered in his lover's ear.  
  
Bra rolled over and wrapped her arms around Goten's waist. Now letting the tears flow freely as she sobbed on his chest. Goten help Bra close and rubbed her back. She had been like this since the day that Pan was found dead.  
  
According to the Medical Examiner Pan died from all her blood being drained from her body. No one knew how she was killed, but Goten suspected that it had something to do with Pan's old boyfriend Neal, who had disappeared since the last time that Pan was seen alive.  
  
Goten looked down at his girlfriend. She was now sleeping peacefully. Goten smiled slightly and pulled the covers tighter around the two of them, careful not to wake Bra. The only time that she had a moment's peace was when she slept. Goten kissed Bra gently on the top of her head and closed his eyes. Not noticing the figure that sat on the edge of the window seal watching him and Bra.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pan watched as Bra and Goten slept peacefully in each other's arms. A smile came to her lips. She was happy for her two friends, but she also felt her heart break. She wished more than anything that she could tell them she was fine and alive, or at least partly alive. But she was afraid that if they knew about her. It would cause them even more pain. Pan knew she couldn't do that. They were in enough pain as is.  
  
Pan backed away from the window and floated over to Trunks' bedroom window. Trunks was sitting on the floor of his room crying. Pan fought every urge to go to him and comfort him. It hurt her the most to see him in pain, but it was for the best this way. Trunks needed someone who was gorgeous and smart. Not someone who was an ugly duckling who had never become a beautiful swan. Pan kissed the tips of her fingers and touched the glass of Trunks' window. I will always love you Trunks, Pan thought to herself. With that Pan turned and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks sat at his desk at Capsule Corp. His fingers flying across the keys as he worked on the budget report. There was a knock at his door. Trunks ignored it. Hoping whoever it was would go away. A few seconds later the door to his office opened and Cole walked in. Cole had a small bandage on the right side of his neck. "Hey Trunks. Have a good time last night?" Cole asked sitting in a chair in front of Trunks' desk.  
  
"Not as good of time as you had." Trunks replied coldly, wishing that Cole would leave.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cole asked.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Cole, I'm not in the mood to listen to you talk about how you got laid last night and that all I need to do is to get over the girl and find another."  
  
"Girl? What girl? I didn't meet a girl at the club last night."  
  
Trunks gave his friend a look. "I can see that she wasn't that good in bed. If she had been you wouldn't be trying to forget her. Now if you will excuse me. I have to finish this budget."  
  
"Trunks will you at least listen to me for a minute. You need to get over this girl. Don't you see that it is killing you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
Cole shook his head. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"  
  
Trunks looked up at Cole and gave him a Vegeta like smirk. "I am my father's son."  
  
"Fine! If this is the way that you want to be, then so be it."  
  
With that Cole stormed out of Trunks' office. Trunks shook his head and went back to work. No one understood, no one ever would understand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Pan reached over and turned off her alarm clock. Pan slowly stood up and stretched like a cat, her bones popping and cracking. Pan then walked into her bathroom and splashed water on her face. Not bothering to look at herself in the mirror, since vampires had no reflection. Pan then quickly undressed and took a very warm shower. Enjoying the brief moment that she could once again feel warmth. After the shower Pan dried her hair and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a dark green shirt. Pan then walked into her kitchen and began making breakfast for herself.  
  
Outside the sun shone brightly, causing Pan to squint in the brightness of the sun. Pan sighed and closed the blinds over the kitchen window more tightly closed. Pan blinked a few times to re-adjust her eyes and went back to work fixing breakfast. The sun itself did not bother her like most people believe the sun bothers vampires. The only thing that was bothered by the sun was Pan's eyes and that was only because her eyes were now designed for night vision and daylight was too bright for her.  
  
Pan turned back to her work and began pouring the pancake batter in the hot skillet in front of her. Pan smiled to herself, as she watched the batter slowly cook. Every time she made pancakes. Pan was always reminded of her Grandmother ChiChi, cooking pancakes for the family every breakfast that the entire Son family shared.  
  
Pan could see it now. Her Grandfather Goku would be sitting at the kitchen table with a napkin tied around his neck. In his hands, he would have a fork and knife, ready to dig into the pancakes as soon as they touched the table. Her Uncle Goten would be right beside his father. Waiting eagerly for the delicious food that was filling the small house with its wonderful smell. Her father Gohan would be sitting at the table reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee. Her mother Videl would be right beside ChiChi, trying to help her out as much as she could.  
  
Pan smiled sadly to herself and then sat down at the table in her kitchen. If what I am doing is right. Then why do I feel so guilty about not telling anyone that I am alive? Pan though to herself as she began eating her breakfast.  
  
Once Pan was finished. She quickly washed the dishes and glanced down at her watch. It was almost time to go to work. Yes as odd as it sounded Pan did have a job. She had to. It was the only way other than stealing, for Pan to be able to pay for things. True working did cause Pan to run the risk of being discovered by her family and friends but Pan had no choice.  
  
Once she was done with the dishes Pan grabbed her capsule bike and walked out of the house. She locked the door and then threw the capsule on the ground. In a second her bike appeared and Pan was on it. She raced off into the direction of Orange City and headed off for work.  
  
Pan hopped out of her car and capsualized it as soon as she pulled to a stop in front of the Westfield Diner. Pan quickly walked inside and was greeted by her boss Yoko. "Tenshi! Good morning, how are you today?"  
  
Pan smiled at the elderly lady. Yoko and her son Rowen owned and run the Westfield Diner. Yoko was the one who hired all of the waitresses that worked at the diner and Rowen was the cook. They took great pride in their job and made sure that the people who worked for them had all that they needed. "Good Morning to you to Yoko. How are things today?" Pan asked as she placed her stuff behind to the counter and tied her apron on.  
  
"Ah, as well as can be expected. Not to many people here right now but in about an hour there should be more." Yoko replied pointing up to the clock that read eleven 'o clock.  
  
Pan nodded and clipped on her nametag. She smiled to herself as she glanced down at the name written on it. Angel by day demon by night, Pan thought to herself as the door chimed and two customers walked into the diner. Pan put on her best smile and walked over to the table that they sat down at.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks shook hands and bowed politely to the Mayor of Orange City. They had just spent the morning in a meeting about trying to allow Orange City Capsule Corp. to build a manufacturing plant there. Finally after hours of debating Trunks was able to convince the Mayor to allow the plans to go a head.  
  
Trunks was glad to be out of the meeting. The Mayor was a very good businessman and kept asking question after question. Saying that he had to ask them for the good of the people in Orange City. When in reality, the Mayor was asking because he had no clue what Trunks was talking about. Then add in the Mayor's slutty daughter trying to convince Trunks that they were made for each other. To say the least the meeting was hell on earth for poor Trunks  
  
Trunks glanced at his watch. It was about twelve thirty in the afternoon and he was beginning to get hungry. I wonder what is good around here to eat, Trunks thought as he crossed a busy street. As if Dende was answering him, Trunks noticed a sign. "Westfield Diner? Hum, sounds interesting. I think I will give it a try."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The door chimed for the five hundredth time that day. Pan glanced up from taking a customer's orders to see the last person on earth she wanted to see, Trunks Briefs. Pan's mouth fell open and she dropped her notepad on the floor. Trunks glanced around the room looking for a place to sit, when his eyes fall on Pan.  
  
Trunks froze in place as he looked at her. Pan knew that he instantly recognized her. "Pan?" she heard him whisper.  
  
Pan instantly turned around and run. "Pan! Pan wait!" Trunks shouted as Pan dashed into the kitchen where Rowen was cooking.  
  
"Tenshi? What's wrong?" Rowen asked as he noticed she entered the kitchen with a panic filled face.  
  
"An old boyfriend of mine is here. He spotted me and I don't feel like facing him right now. Our breakup was kind of messy." Pan lied.  
  
Rowen nodded. "Hide in the alley out back. I'll take care of the punk."  
  
Pan had to bite back a smile. She knew that there was no way Rowen was going to be able to "take care" of Trunks but it was still nice of him to offer. Rowen reminded Pan a lot of her Uncle Goten. Always standing up the help those who needed him. Pan gave Rowen a kiss on the cheek and hurried out the back door of the kitchen. Just as Trunks burst into the kitchen.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked franticly. Trunks' heart was pounding. He knew that the girl that he had seen was Pan. She had to be. Everything was the same about her.  
  
"You aren't allowed back here punk. Now get!" Rowen said stepping forward to shove Trunks out of his kitchen.  
  
"Please, just tell me where the girl went and I'll leave." Trunks begged.  
  
"Tenshi doesn't want to talk to you. So beat it pal, before I have to hurt you."  
  
Trunks looked at Rowen. "Tenshi? Her name is not Tenshi her name is Pan. Now where is she? I have to talk to her!"  
  
Rowen picked Trunks up by the collar. "I don't want to have to tell you again. Get out of my kitchen or I am going to pound you into fine dust!"  
  
Trunks looked Rowen in the eye. He knew that there was no way Rowen would ever be able to land a punch on him, but he didn't want to cause a scene. "Okay fine. I'll leave!" Trunks told him.  
  
Rowen placed him down on the ground. "If I catch you coming back into this diner looking for Tenshi. I will not hesitate to hurt you."  
  
Trunks nodded and walked out of the kitchen and then the diner. He then quickly sprinted to the back of the diner. He wasn't going to give up that easily. But when Trunks entered the alley in back of the diner all he found was the Dumpster and a couple of boxes beside it. Trunks closed his eyes and tried to sense out Pan. But he could feel nothing. Trunks cursed under his breath and turned around. He walked quietly out of the alley. He knew that the girl had to be Pan. His only question was why was she hiding from him and why did she pretend to be dead for the past year.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pan pushed the pile of boxes off of her as soon as she was sure that Trunks was gone. Pan sighed and shook her head. She knew that it had been a bad idea to go to work in public. Now Trunks knew she was alive and she knew that he would stop at nothing to find her. She was going to have to take care of this problem herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again. I don't own Dragonball or any of it's characters. Enough said. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The night air was cool as Pan slowly floated up to Trunks' bedroom window. She paused at the window and closed her eyes. Slowly the lock on the window unlocked and the window slipped open. Pan knew that she had nothing to fear about security systems. Trunks had disabled all of them for his room. To allow him to sneak in and out of the house with out his mother's knowledge. Pan bit back a smile as she climbed into Trunks' room and crept over to his bed. She wondered how many girls would love to know they could sneak into Trunks' room anytime that they wanted.

Pan stood at the foot of Trunks' bed for a few moments. Just watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful so happy in his sleep. Pan felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she wished that she could lie down beside him and…Pan shook her head to clear the though. She didn't have time for this. She was here on a mission to make the person that she loved most in the world forget her. Pan wiped the tear off of her cheek and walked to the side of the bed. 

Pan knelt down beside the bed and waited till Trunks rolled over to her side in his sleep. Going against her better judgment Pan gently reached out and touched his face. It felt warm to her cold fingers. She gently pulled her hand away and leaned down towards Trunks' ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and hear the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was like music to her ears. 

Pan quickly shook her head and turned her attention back to the matters at hand. She had to make Trunks forget about her. "Forget Pan Trunks. She is gone to a better place." Pan whispered in his ear wincing at how cheesy that sounded.

Trunks' face scrunched up in his sleep as if he did not even want to think that Pan was gone. So Pan tried again. "Pan is gone Trunks. Let her go."

Trunks shook his head in his sleep. "No…she's not," he murmured. 

Pan sighed. This was harder than Pan though that it was going to be. She leaned down closer to his ear. "Pan is dead Trunks. Forget her. Move on with your life. There is no reason to dwell on the past!"

Trunks' eyes flew open and he shot up straight in bed. In the process of doing this he grabbed onto Pan's wrist. "I will not forget Pan and move on!" he hissed in a low angry voice Pan had only heard him used with the enemies he head faced over the ears.

Pan blinked and stood still for a few seconds. Hoping that Trunks would let go of her hand and go back to sleep, but that never happened. Instead he looked down at his hand and saw that he was holding someone else's hand. A wave of confusion crossed his face as he followed the hand up the arm, across the shoulder, up the neck and to the face of Pan. His eyes grew larger. "Panny?" he whispered almost not believing what he saw.

At the sound of Trunks' voice Pan panicked. She reeled back with her free hand and decked Trunks in the stomach. Trunks instantly let go of Pan's hand and gasped for air. She took advantage of this and quickly raced over to this window. She leapt out of it and took off into the night sky. 

Trunks growled and quickly jumped out of bed. He grabbed a tee shirt, and a pair of jeans. He pulled them on quickly and followed Pan out the window. He vowed that he would not lose her again like he had this afternoon.

Pan cursed under her breath as she looked over her shoulder. She had tried and tired to lose Trunks but she was still unable to. In a few hours it would be sunrise and then she would lose what little advantage she had over Trunks by being a vampire. Pan sped up a little and began to duck and weave in and out of any small patches of trees she could find. But for some reason Trunks stayed on her tail.

Finally she had reached her capsule house and hand no choice but to land. She had less than an hour before sunrise. Pan quickly touched down on the ground and began sprinting towards her house. Ten feet away from the door she was tackled to the ground. She struggled to get away from Trunks as he flipped her over onto her back and pinned her to the ground. "Why the hell do you keep running from me?" Trunks growled trying to get Pan to calm down.

"Let me go!" Pan hissed.

Trunks shook his head. "Not until you tell me where you have been for the past year and why did you make us all think that you were dead!"

"You really want to know?" Pan asked finally giving up her struggle.

Trunks nodded. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"I died Trunks. I have been dead for the past year."

Trunks gave her a strange look. "No you didn't. You are right here in front of me. You didn't die."

Pan nodded. "Oh yes I did."

It was then that she let her vampire features slip on her face. Her eyes became a golden red color and she smiled at him, revealing her fangs. Trunks let her go and slowly backed away. "See Trunks. I told you. I did die a year ago. I was just reborn as a vampire. Now go away and let me live the rest of my immortal life in peace."

"But how…why…when…?"

"You forgot who and what." Pan replied sarcastically.

"I don't understand."

Pan sighed and let her face return to normal. She glanced at the horizon. She could see the first rays of the morning sun peaking over it. "I'll explain everything inside. Come with me."

"Why? Oh! Vampires hate sunlight makes them into dust. Gottcha."

Pan shook her head and smiled in spite of herself. "You have been watching way to much Buffy, Trunks. Vampires don't explode into dust when they are exposed to sunlight. We are just a little weaker in the sunlight because we are designed for night hunting. Now let me go so I can get up."

Trunks nodded and let go of Pan's hands. He helped her to her feet and she led him to her from door. After a few minutes of fumbling around in her pockets for her keys, Pan finally got the door unlocked and let Trunks inside. "I know it's not decorated much but I like it." Pan said as Trunks entered the house. 

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Pan offered as Trunks began looking around.

Trunks turned and gave Pan a strange look. "Um…" he began.

Pan laughed at the face Trunks was making. "I only feed on blood once a month Trunks. The rest of the time I eat like a normal Sayjin would. So I have real food for you to eat."

"Oh…well then I'll take a soda if you have one." Trunks replied feeling a little sheepish.

Pan shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She headed to the refrigerator and pulled two cans of soda out of it. She entered the living room to find Trunks sitting on her couch. She tossed him one of the cans of soda. "Enjoy," she said sitting down beside him.

Trunks nodded his thanks and opened the can. He took a gulp from it and turned his attention back to Pan. "So…are you going to explain how this happened and why you hid it from us all?"

"Still the same old Trunks. Too curious for your own good." Pan said with a slight smile on her face.

Trunks shook his head. "No, I think that was you who was two curious for your own good remember Panny?" 

"Maybe it was. I can't remember. Anyway…to answer your question. I was changed into a vampire by my old boyfriend Neal." 

Trunks growled at the name. He knew that there was something odd about Neal when he first met him but because he was Pan's boyfriend. Trunks wasn't about to say anything bad about him.

"Neal had a thing for finding lonely young girls who were looking for anyone to love them. He would date them for a while, either feed off of them or turn them into vampires, then he would leave them high and dry. To fend for themselves while he went off looking for more girls to kill." Pan continued. "I didn't discover I was a vampire until I awoke three days later in a coffin in the funeral home."

Trunks' eyes grew large. "I bet that was a shock."

Pan nodded. "It was. Luckily the funeral director had dealt with Neal's girls as they had been called by the other vampires of the country. He helped me out and made sure that my family though that I was still dead, on my request of course."

"Why? Why didn't you want us to know that you were still alive? Why did you feel the need to hide this from us?" 

"Because I wasn't sure what was going to happen if you all found out that I was…not completely dead. I was sacred and I panicked. How else was I supposed to react?"

"You could have come to my mom and me. We would have found a way to make you Sayjin again. If you had just given…"

Pan held up her hand. "That's what I didn't want to happen. I wasn't about to have my father breathing down your poor mother's neck trying to find a cure when there may not even be one to be made. I wasn't going to have Bulma feel like she had failed."

"Mom wouldn't. She wouldn't have given up until she found a cure for you. I know she wouldn't." Trunks tried to reason with Pan.

"I know. I wasn't about to take handouts. I'm a Son. We find a way to survive." Pan snapped angrily.

"It wouldn't have been a handout Pan. Mom considers you to be like a daughter to her. Bra thinks of you as her sister. Hell, even my father loves you and he hardly shows anyone that he cares about them at all."

"And what about you?" Pan asked. "Do you think of me as your other little sister?"

Trunks turned away from Pan. "My feelings for you Pan are far from that of a little sister."

"Let me guess. I'm the best friend right. You know what. Just forget about this. I shouldn't even be talking to you about this. I should have already erased your memory that you saw me but no. I had to give in and tell you everything."

Trunks looked back at Pan. "You were going to make me forget about you?"

"If that was what it took to get you to stop acting like you are. Then yes." Pan replied.

"How do you know what I have been acting like?"

"I have been keeping tabs on all of you Trunks. I had to make sure that you were all doing okay without me. To make sure that me faking my death was the best thing to do."

"The best thing to do? The best thing to do? Making everyone believe that you were dead was not the best thing to do. You completely broke everyone's heart. My father even cried at your funeral."

"I know. I was watching from the shadows."

This caused Trunks to become enraged. "You were watching from the shadows and yet you did nothing! You should have come out then and there and told us that you were fine!" Trunks shouted standing up from the couch.

"Like you would ever understand what I am going through. Like you would ever care!"

"Believe me Pan. I care a whole lot more than you think I do."

Pan shook her head and glared at Trunks. "Yes…I know. I'm your best friend. You missed me helping you flee from work."

Pan pushed past Trunks and began heading for the front door. Before she got three steps away from Trunks. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back in front of him. "Let me go! You are no longer welcome in my house. So get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere Pan. Yes I did enjoy you helping me escape from work but not for the reason that you think. I enjoyed spending time with you because…"

"Because why Trunks?"

"Because I could be alone with you for at least one fleeting moment and not have to worry Gohan finding out about my feelings for you."

"What has my father got to do with your feelings for me?"

"Trust me Pan. If Gohan knew some of the thought that I had about you. He would send you to a convent and skin me alive."

Pan stopped her struggling and let Trunks' words sink in. She glanced at him nervously. If she had been alive her heart would have been racing. Could be suggesting what she think he was suggesting. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean Pan? I am in love with you. I have been for years. I was just afraid to say anything because you are fourteen years younger than me. Do you know how bad your father would have killed me if he knew. I had been planning on telling you how I felt when you turned twenty, three years ago. But you brought Neal home and I lost my chance. Now I wish I had told you. You might still be alive if I had."

Pan looked away from Trunks. Her eyes filled with tears. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. This could not be real. It all had to be a dream. She was about to tell Trunks when he pulled her close to him and forced her to look at him. Before Pan could think, Trunks' lips were on hers.

All at once the world around Pan dissolved and exploded at the same time. His lips felt so warm and soft on her own cold ones. She instantly knew that all of the stories were wrong about Trunks being a good kisser. He was even better than the stories had said. Pan slowly wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. Allowing herself to be pulled closer to him and to kiss him back with as much force as he was kissing her. 

Trunks in the mean time was in heaven himself. As Pan wrapped her arms around his neck he wrapped his around her waist. Amazed at how perfect that she felt in his arms, like she was made for no one but him. Her lips were almost like ice and Trunks was determined to try his hardest to warm them up. Trunks gently pushed his tongue against Pan's lips and she willingly opened her mouth for him. With a growl at the back of his throat Trunks began exploring Pan's mouth.

It seemed like hours that the two of them stood there exploring each other. Giving into feelings that had been denied for years. Slowly Trunks pulled away from the kiss when his lungs began screaming for oxygen. "Wow." Pan whispered as Trunks rested his forehead on Pan's.

Trunks smiled cockily. "So I take it you enjoyed the kiss?"

Pan nodded and kissed him again on the lips. "You could say that."

Trunks returned the kiss and looked Pan. "Pan…I have a request to make."

"What?"

"Let me find a way to make you Sayjin again. Just me. Not my mother or any of the other people at Capsule Corp. Then you will know that you aren't taking any hand outs. It will be a gift from me to you because I love you."

Pan pulled away. Her face filled with confusion. "Why? Why can't I stay as a vampire and you as a Sayjin. None of my family has to know that I am alive…"

Trunks shook his head. "Fine you want to stay a vampire then make me one too."

"What?" Pan shouted.

"Pan…I have been in hell for the past year. Every day I prayed to die so I could end all of the pain that came from loosing you. Now that I know that you are alive. I am not going to loose you again. Either you let me find a way to make you Sayjin again…or you make me a vampire. I'm not going to go anywhere without you beside me. So make your choice."

Pan closed her eyes. To be normal again was something that she never allowed herself to dream about. She had already come to the assumption of being alone for the rest of her life. Now here Trunks was standing before her, telling her that he loved her. Giving her to option of being normal again or making him a vampire so that they would be together forever. It was a tempting offer. To have Trunks by her side every night, hunting in the darkness. Pan shook her head quickly to diminish the thought. She could not do that to Trunks. She could not allow him to feel the pain and suffering that she felt as she became a vampire. She loved him to much to allow that. 

Pan turned back around and looked at Trunks. He had been watching her the entire time. Pan could see in his eyes the determination to be with her and the love he had for her. Pan slowly nodded her head. "I give you my permission to find a way to make me Sayjin again. Because I trust you and I love you."

Trunks' face lit up in a huge smile. He quickly walked over to Pan and kissed her deeply again. "I promise you this Pan. I will find a way to make you you again."

"I know you will Trunks."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Days turned into months as Trunk began to search for a cure for Pan. Everyday he would spend every spare hour that he wasn't in a meeting in the lab trying to find a way to help Pan. When he wasn't there he was with Pan, trying to make up for the year that they were separated. Finding out what her life had actually been like while everyone thought she was dead.

Both Bulma and Vegeta noticed a change in Trunks. He looked happier and healthier that he had in the past year. Bulma wasn't sure what was going on but she was happy that her son was finally acting like the person he once had. Vegeta was happy that his mate had finally quit bugging him about Trunks.

One day Trunks came to Pan's capsule house like he had every day before. "Pan? You here?" he called walking inside and placing the boxes of pizza he had bought for dinner on the table.

There was no reply. Trunks shrugged and shut the door behind her. He assumed that Pan was working late at the diner and began to fox a salad to go along with the pizza. He was pulling the head of lettuce out of the refrigerator when he heard a small moan coming from Pan's bedroom. Trunks thinking that something had happened to Pan burst into her bedroom, ready to attack. Instead of finding Pan dead or bleeding on the ground close to death. He saw Pan curled up in a small ball on the bed. She was covered with sweat and shaking violently. "Pan?" Trunks asked racing over to Pan's side placing a hand on her cheek.

Pan tried to back away but she was too weak. "Go home Trunks. I'll be fine," she whispered to him, her voice full of pain.

Trunks shook his head, his eyes filled with worry. "I'm not leaving you Pan. Not ever. Now what's wrong?"

"It…its been a month since I last fed on blood. My body is getting a little pissed at me for not giving it what it wants." Pan replied.

"Then feed off of me."

Pan looked at Trunks shocked. "Repeat that one more time. I could have sworn that you told me to fee off of you."

Trunks nodded. "I did."

Pan slowly sat up in bed and ignored the pain of doing so. This had been the longest that she had ever held out feeding off of blood before. Since Trunks came she had spent all of her nights with him, enjoying the first human company that she had had in the past year. Slowly falling more and more in love with him than she ever had been. Now he was standing before her wanting her to feed off of him. That was something she could not do and she told him so.

Trunks smiled at Pan and gently kissed her on the lips. "Pan…this is part of who you now are. If giving a piece of myself to you will help keep you alive then I will gladly give you every part of me that I can. This is just once a month that you will feed off of me. Wouldn't you rather feed off of me and not some stranger that you have never met before?"

"I could hurt you." Pan said weakly.

"Hey, you know what they say. You always hurt the one that you love."

Pan glared at Trunks who smiled again at her. "Sorry. I'm not giving you a choice here Pan. You are going to feed off of me even if I have to force you to. And believe me, I will find a way to force you."

Pan growled and nodded her head. "Fine…I'll feed off of you. But I can't get rid of the sinking feeling that I am some how going to loose all of the arguments that we have."

Trunks kissed her on the lips again. "Only on the ones that I know I can win."

Trunks stood up and pulled his t-shirt off. Pan was glad that she was no longer alive and could not blush as she watched Trunks reveal his sculpted chest. Otherwise she would be the color of a beet right about now. Trunks sat down on the bed beside Pan. She slowly leaned in and began kissing Trunks on the lips. She next slowly left a trail of kisses down his jaw and down to the base of his neck. She licked the place where his shoulders met his neck with the tip of her tongue. Smiling at the shiver that it caused Trunks. She opened her mouth and morphed into a vampire. Her fangs sank slowly into Trunks' neck, not wanting to cause him any pain.

The bite stung Trunks a little at first but as Pan began feeding off of him, pleasure quickly replaced pain. Trunks moaned softly as Pan buried her fingers in his hair. _Whoa!_ Trunks whispered in his mind.

He heard Pan giggle. _I take it that you are enjoying this?_ she asked more herself than anyone.

__

Pan!? Trunks asked shocked.

__

Trunks? You can hear me? How is that possible?

__

Yes. This must have to do with the Sayjin bond my dad told me about when I was younger. I guess this means that you are my mate for now on.

__

Mate? As in I am stuck with you forever? How can that be? We haven't mated…yet!

Trunks laughed at Pan's comment. _It doesn't matter. Technically you have claimed me as your mate by biting me on the neck. So you are now stuck with me forever._

You knew this when you told me to feed off of you didn't you?

Not really. I wasn't sure if it would work or not, since we haven't mated as you so kindly put it. All I was concerned about was helping you. You aren't mad at me are you?

Pan sighed and pulled away from Trunks. Instantly the two puncture wounds healed, leaving no scar. She morphed back to her normal face. "It's kind of hard to stay mad at you Trunks. Something about your dead sexy hair and that killer smile. Makes someone forget why they are mad at you."

"Oh really?" Trunks asked crawly closer to Pan and pinning her against the bed. "Then I will have to remember to give you one of my famous smiles the next time that you are mad at me."

"Don't push your luck mister!" Pan joked.

"I think I will push my luck anytime that I want to. After all I am the Prince of all Sayjins. I can do whatever I want!"

"I thought that your father was Prince of all Sayjins, or so he likes to remind us all the time."

"Nope. He's the king, I'm the Prince and Bra is the Princess. Now quit contradicting me. I am your Prince after all."

Pan nodded and kissed Trunks on the lips. Gently playing with his hair the entire time. "That's right. You are my Prince…my prince charming."

"I love you Pan." Trunks whispered giving Pan another kiss.

"I love you too Trunks. For now and forever."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Time sped past at the same pace as it always did, but for Pan it seemed to pass by faster than before. For once she was completely happy and at peace. She had a pretty good job, a man who loved her and immortality. What more could one ask for? But there was still something missing. Everyday Trunks would come to her home and tell her of the news that he had found out about the cure he was working on. It seemed that he was getting closer and closer to finding a way to make her normal again. But then one day things changed. Trunks became stuck in his formula. No matter how hard he tried. He could not figure out what to so next. 

Trunks sighed as he pulled Pan closer to him on night. They were lying together on Pan's couch not doing much. All around them were the presents Trunks had bought for his family and friends for Christmas, which was about three weeks away. He and Pan had spent most of their Saturday together wrapping them. They had taken a brake and cuddled together. 

Pan turned over and looked at Trunks. "What's wrong Trunks?"

"Nothing." Trunks lied.

"Liar. What's wrong? Problems at work?"

Trunks shook his head. "No…problems with the cure for you. I have no clue where to go next."

"Don't worry. You will figure it out."

Trunks shook his head. "That's the problem Pan. I can't. I have been stuck in the same place for the past month and a half! I need my mom's help to figure out what the last piece of the puzzle that I am missing."

Pan instantly pulled away from Trunks and stood up. "No! You promised that it would only be you working on this. You aren't going to ask Bulma for help!"

"Pan why the hell are you so against asking my mother for help. Don't you think that she and the others deserve to know that you are still alive? If I can accept what you are I know that the others would too. Pan…they all love you just as much, if not more than I do."

Pan shook her head and began pacing back and forth. "Why does everything that we do together have to wind up becoming a shouting match. Every since you found out that I was still alive all you have been doing is pressuring me to do things. Let me find a way to save you Pan. Feed off me to stay alive Pan. 

"Every time I turn around you are asking me to do this and that! I have lived like this for a year. Watching from the shadows as everyone lives a better life without me in it!"

"If you think that Pan, then you haven't been watching closely enough. Almost everyone you know was effected by you dying. It is slowly killing your mother and father. I haven't seen Videl smile in the entire year that you have been gone. Gohan hardly ever speaks. He won't even go to any of the gatherings that are held by my mom. Chi Chi acts like she is in a daze most of the time, muttering about how she knows that you will come back. Goku won't even eat any more. That's saying something right there. The only reason why your Uncle acts the least bit normal is because he has Bra and he has to be her strength to get her though everything. I could continue on with my family if you want me too Pan!" Trunks shouted a little louder than he meant to.

"You don't understand. You can never understand." Pan sobbed.

Trunks shook his head. "You are right. I don't understand. All I know is that my life became a little more bearable when I found out that you were still alive. Your family will feel the same as I did if you allow me to tell them that you are alive. But I am not going to do anything without your permission."

"I scared Trunks. I'm scared that they will look at me and see a freak instead of their daughter Pan. That my mom and dad won't want me to be around them anymore. I could not live knowing that."

Trunks walked over to Pan and stopped her pacing. He wrapper his arms around her and gave her a huge hug. "They won't think that. I know Gohan and Videl. They will be thrilled that you are safe. Knowing Gohan he will try his hardest to help me out with this little project." 

Pan hugged Trunks back and looked up at him. "Christmas."

Trunks gave Pan a blank look. "Huh?"

"You have until Christmas to find a cure for me. If you can't…then we will tell everyone that I am a vampire and ask your mother for help. But I am warning you. You still have to keep up your progress. You can't slack off to make me tell everyone that I am alive."

Trunks raised his hands in the Boy Scout salute. "I swear to you that I will not slack off to try to make you tell everyone that you are still here."

Pan laughed and smacked Trunks' hand down. "You were never a Boy Scout so stop it."

"I thought that it made me look like I was honest and sincere."

Pan shook her head but did not reply.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The festivities at Capsule Corp were calmed down from most years but it was still easy to tell that there was festivities going on. Ever since Pan's death Bulma had scaled back her normal Christmas party to only family and friends. Yamcha and Puar were there, along with Tien and Chozu. Gohan and Videl were sitting on the couch quietly talking with Goku and Chi Chi. Bra and Goten were sitting in one corner of the room talking quietly to each other. From her place beside the Christmas tree with Vegeta, Bulma suspected that they were talking about something she knew she would love to hear. 18, Krillin, Marron and Uub were all missing because of Marron's baby that was on the way. Marron was too sick most of the time to move so the four of them were having a small Christmas party at Master Roshi's house. They had sent their presents for everyone later on that week.

The only person that seemed to be missing that should have been there was Trunks. Bulma had hoped that Trunks would come to the party. He has shown so much progress in the last few months that Bulma was sure that he would be there. But yet his usual chair was empty. "I wonder where Trunks is?" she asked her husband.

"He is upstairs in his room. Has been for the last few hours Woman. If the brat doesn't want to come down and make merry. He doesn't have to." Vegeta grunted.

"I know. I was just hoping that he would come down and visit with us a least a little. I was hoping that he got over Pan's death."

Vegeta shook his head. "A Sayjin does not get over the death of his mate. There will always be a hole in his heart that can never be filled. It was that way with my father, it will be that way with me and it is that with my son."

Bulma smiled at him. "I always knew that you were a big softy under that gruff exterior!"

Vegeta muttered something in Sayjin but did not brush Bulma away as she kissed him on the cheek. It was then that Bra and Goten stood up from their corner and walked to the front of the room. "Excuse me everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Bra began drawing everyone's attention to her. "Goten and I are getting married!"

Goten glanced nervously over at Vegeta. "That is…if it's okay with you Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at Goten. "As sad as it might be. I would rather my princess marry a baka like you than some weakling earthling."

Bra's face lit up in a huge smile. She rushed over to her father and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much Daddy!"

It was then that everyone there began congratulating Bra and Goten about the upcoming marriage. They were so interested in asking them about it that no one noticed Trunks walk into the room with the black cloaked figure.

__

This was a bad idea Trunks. Can't I go back home? Pan asked Trunks as he led her into the living room.

Trunks shook his head. _No, we have come this far we will go the rest of the way._

__

I feel sick Trunks. Let's go home. Please.

__

Pan, don't make me yell at you in front of everyone. They are all going to be thrilled to see you. Trust me.

__

I don't trust anyone who says trust me!

__

Bra and Goten are getting married. What better news can you add to this than my sisters best friend returning so she can be the maid of honor in the wedding.

__

Fine. Tell them that were are here before I panic and I run off.

"Ahem!" Trunks said clearing his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Trunks!" Goten called out. "Just the guy I wanted to see. I want to ask you to be my best man. There is no one else I would rather have beside me. Will you do it?"

Trunks smiled and nodded. "Of course. I would be offended if you asked anyone else. But that's not why I am here. I have something to show you all." Trunks said pointing to the hooded figure beside him.

"What? You have a Black Rider as a girlfriend?" Yamcha joked.

Trunks shook his head and smiled. "No, this is a present from me to all of you. I had some to give you all, but I figured that this one would be far better than anything I could buy you."

"Well…give it is us." Bra said a little afraid of what might be under the hood of the person.

Trunks looked at figure. "Remove your hood whenever you are ready to."

Very slowly two small hands came out of the sleeves of the cloak and pushed back the hood, revealing the face of Pan. "Hello everyone." she said quietly as the room went so silent a pin drop could be heard. "Merry Christmas." 


	3. Chapter 3

__

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I have had way to much homework and martial arts practice too boot. So I hope that you can all forgive me and that you will enjoy this fic. Once again…I don't own anything. Enough said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. No one moved, they weren't sure what to do. Here Pan, who supposedly died last year, was standing in front of them like nothing had ever happened. The silence in the room was broke by a loud thud. "Chi Chi?" Goku shouted out and he quickly picked up his wife who had fainted and fallen to the floor.

Gohan was the first to move as he slowly stood up and walked over to his daughter. Videl stayed on the couch because she could hardly contain her sobbing. "Panny?" Gohan whispered reaching out his hand to touch his long lost daughter.

Pan instinctively backed away. Trying to get closer to the warmth and safety of Trunks who was still leaning against the wall. "Pan? What's wrong? Is it something I did?" Gohan asked a little sad that his daughter was trying to avoid him.

Pan shook her head slowly. "No…it's me Daddy. If you knew what I was…you might not ever want to touch or be near me again."

Gohan gave her a strange look. "You are my little Panny. How could I ever not want to be near you?"

Pan looked away ashamed. In her mind she could see images of her father backing away in horror and disowning her, once he found out the truth. _You and I both know Pan that Gohan would never do that!_ Trunks told Pan through their bond.

Pan looked over at Trunks and glared at him. Times like these the bond that they shared got a little annoying. _We are going to have to set up some sort of block to make sure that some of my thoughts are privet. Otherwise how am I going to be able to keep your Christmas presents a secret?_

Trunks smiled at the comment and motioned for Pan to tell Gohan the truth. Pan looked at her father and took a deep breath. "You might not want to be near me because of the fact that I am really not alive or dead."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked entering the conversation for the first time.

"What the hell do you think she means woman? The girl has no ki yet here she is standing before us like the past year didn't happen. She hasn't aged a bit. Put two and two together. The brat is what you humans would call a vampire." Vegeta replied.

Gohan looked at Pan his eyes wide open. "Is this true?"

Pan nodded slowly ready for her father to cast her out of the room. But instead to her surprise Gohan walked the rest of the way to her and wrapped his arms around her. "My poor Pan. You have had to deal with this all on your own. I…I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you. Why didn't you come and tell us. We would have tried to find a way to help you somehow."

Pan pulled back from the hug and looked at her father. "You…aren't mad at me? You don't want to cast me out of the family and pretend that I was never born?"

Gohan quickly shook his head. "No…we would never ever want to do that Pan. You are part of this family for now and forever. You are always welcomed here."

"Told you so!" Trunks added out loud.

Pan glanced at Trunks and gave him a look that would freeze water. Trunks instantly shut up. She then turned her attention to her mother who had stood up and begun slowly to walk over to her daughter. "My little Panny." Videl sobbed once she reached Pan and wrapped her arms around her. "You are back. I had hoped against hope that some how some way you would come back to us. Now here you are. Standing before us. I missed you so much!"

Pan began crying as she hugged her mother back. "I missed you too Mom. It hurt so much to sit back and watch you all live your lives without me…but I thought what I was doing was for the best. Can you and Dad forgive me?"

Videl quickly nodded. "Of course as long as your promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never ever do something like this again!" Gohan said joining in on the hug between Videl and Pan.

Pan laughed through her tears and smiled. "I'll try not to."

"Um…Videl…Gohan…I really hate to be the one to say this…but." Bulma began as she and Bra pulled Videl and Gohan away from Pan. "There are other people who want to say hello to Pan. So move over."

Gohan and Videl smiled and nodded. They backed away and both Bulma and Bra gave Pan huge hugs. Bra immediately began telling Pan everything that had happened in the past year that she had been gone. Even though Pan knew most of it because she had watched her family and friends from the shadows. Pan let Bra tell her everything.

Meanwhile Goku had was finally able to wake Chi Chi up. Chi Chi slowly walked over to Pan with Goku right behind her making sure that she did not fall again. "Pan?" Chi Chi whispered looking at her granddaughter for the first time in a year.

Pan nodded slowly and walked over to her Grandmother. She wrapped her arms around Chi Chi and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so happy that you are back!" Chi Chi sobbed. 

After Pan and Chi Chi stopped crying. Everyone else joined back in giving Pan a hug except Vegeta of course. From him she received a nod. Finally after an hour everyone calmed down enough for Pan to tell her friends what had happened over the past year. Pan sat down on the couch with Trunks right beside her. Ever since the family had had their fill of giving Pan hugs, Trunks refused to leave her side. Pan explained everything to them and answer all of their questions. 

"When I get my hands on Neal…I am going to blast him into the next dimension!" Gohan growled his ki almost jumping to super Sayjin.

Pan put a hand over her father's. "Don't Daddy. Trunks already said that he would be the first to kill Neal if he ever found him."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the mention of Trunks. "Speaking of Trunks. Just how does he fit into all of this. You managed to leave out how he found you."

"I…um…" Pan stuttered.

"It's simple really Gohan. I was and still am in love with your daughter. I never gave up hope that she was still alive and it paid off. I'm the one who convinced her to let me bring her here when I could not find the last piece of the puzzle to find a way to cure her." Trunks replied.

Pan looked over at Trunks, both happy and shocked that he just came out and said that he was in love with her in front of both of their families. Gohan looked at Trunks. "You are in love with my daughter?"

Trunks gulped and nodded slowly. He did not really like the way that Gohan was looking at him. "I know Pan was in love with you ever since she was a child. My only question is…who said it first?" Gohan asked, his voice deadly calm.

"I…I did sir," Trunks squeaked.

Gohan muttered something under his breath and reached in his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and then a five dollar bill. He handed it over to Vegeta. "You win Vegeta. I can't believe it though. I always thought Pan was going to be the first to say it."

Vegeta smirked and tucked the money away in his shirt pocket. "I know my brat better than you know yours."

Pan gave her father a confused look. "You two had a bet on when Trunks and I would fall in love?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes. We knew that it would happen eventually…but we weren't sure when. So Vegeta and I made a bet about who would say 'I love you first'."

"So you aren't going to kill me…" Trunks asked.

"No…but if you break Pan's heart then I am going to break every bone in your body and then chop you up in so many pieces, so small, that not even a mouse would be able to have a nibble."

Trunks began to pale as Pan slipped her hand in his to comfort him. _Don't listen to him. He is only trying to scare you. _Pan told him.

He's doing a really good job of it! Trunks replied.

Pan bit back a smile as Bulma spoke up. "Trunks, you said that you were having trouble with the cure for Pan?"

Trunks nodded. "For the past three months I have been trying to find a way to change Pan back to her Sayjin Human Hybrid form. I just missing one last part of the cure. The only problem is that I can't figure out what I am missing."

"Where is your work? Can I take a look at it?"

Trunks pulled his hand out of Pan's and quickly stood up. "I have all of my work save on my laptop in my room. I'll go get it and meet you in the lab in five minutes if that's all right?"

Bulma nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Trunks nodded and began to head out of the living room to his room, when Pan spoke up. "Since you are going to work on the cure thingy. I guess that I will head on back home. That way…"

"NO!" Gohan, Goten, Goku, Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl and Bra shouted at the same time. 

"Okay…" Pan squeaked sitting back down on the couch. 

"I mean…no you can't go Pan." Videl explained, "Your father, grandfather, grandmother and I were all planning to spend the night here at Capsule Corp. So why not stay here too. I am sure that Bulma can find you spare room to sleep in."

"She can stay in my room," Trunks piped in quickly. Everyone in the room turned and looked at Trunks. Causing him to turn a brilliant shade of red, "What I mean is…Pan can have my room tonight. I am probably going to be working on the cure for Pan all night. So I won't need my room. And even if I did, I could just come down here and sleep on the couch. That I won't be imposing on Pan," then in his head _And Gohan won't have a reason to kill me_.

Pan smiled at her mate's last comment. "Okay…then looks like I will be staying here tonight."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks hurried into his mother's lab and hooked his laptop up to the main computer there. Bulma sat down in a chair beside Trunks and began checking over his calculations. "I'm impressed son. I don't think that I could have done a better job myself."

Trunks blushed. "Well…I have a good reason to make sure that everything was correct. If one thing goes wrong, Pan could seriously be hurt." 

Bulma smiled at her son. "If I had known that Pan was going to have this kind of effect on you Trunks. I would have told you to date her a lot sooner."

"If you have of…Neal wouldn't have gotten a hold of Pan and she would be living a normal life."

Bulma could feel the anger radiating off of Trunks at the mention of Neal's name. She too would admit that she hated the vampire will all her heart, but hate would do them little good now. She reached out and patted her son on the shoulder. "It doesn't do well to dwell on the past. Look forward to the future that you are going to have with Pan."

At the mention of the young Sayjin's name, Trunks' face lit up in a huge smile. "True I do have that to look forward to don't I?"

"Yes, especially where are you going to take Pan to for your honeymoon and when am I going to get some grandchildren?"

"Mom!" Trunks shouted blushing once again. "Pan and I haven't…done…or talked about that yet! Besides, I'm not even sure if she wants to do that."

Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him. "Trunks…you and Pan both have Sayjin blood in you correct?" Trunks nodded, not sure where this was going . "Then I can promise you that Pan wants to do that with you. If she is anything like Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and you, sex, fighting and food are the only things that you Sayjins seem to love to do. But enough about that. We need to get to work to figure out what you are missing here. The quicker we get started, the quicker I get to see some grandchildren!"

"Mom!" Trunks growled.

Bulma smiled sweetly at him and returned to work.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The days slowly began to pass as Bulma and Trunks worked hard on the cure for Pan. Each day that they worked it seemed that they were further and further from finding the cure. "Arg! This is hopeless!" Trunks shouted out in frustration throwing his glasses down on the keyboard in front of him.

Bulma looked up from her work. "This is not hopeless. We will find a way to help Pan. We have to."

Before Trunks could reply, his sister sprinted into the lab. "Mom, Trunks you have to come quick. Something is wrong with Pan."

Trunks was on his feet in an instant. "What's wrong with her Bra?"

"I…I don't know. She is lying on your bed shaking and sweating. She keeps saying your name over and over again." Bra replied, "Gohan and Videl are about to go insane with worry over her."

That was all Trunks needed to be told. He raced out of the room with Sayjin speed and up the stairs to his room, with Bulma and Bra right behind him. When he entered his room his saw all of Pan's family kneeling or standing beside her bed while Pan lay on his bed curled in a little ball. Goku was the first to noticed him there. "Trunks…what's wrong with her?" he asked his voice filled with worry for his only granddaughter.

Trunks nodded and slowly walked over to his bed as he rolled his left shirtsleeve up to expose his wrist. "Panny?" Trunks whispered kneeling down beside the bed.

Pan looked over at him slowly. Her face marred with pain. "Hey."

"That time of the month huh?"

Pan nodded slowly and gave Trunks a smile. "Apparently my body likes the taste of you."

Trunks winked at her. "I think that I have heard that before."

Pan glared at him and was about to reply when her body was rocked by another wave of pain. She cried out and shut her eyes tightly. Trying desperately to ignore the pain.

Trunks climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind her. Making sure not to hurt Pan. He looked at the others as he offered Pan his wrist. "You might want to leave. This could get a little gross."

Before anyone one could move, Pan looked hungrily at Trunks' wrist. She quickly morphed into a vampire and sank her fangs into Trunks. He hissed in pain. _Sorry_, Pan said to him. _I was just so hungry._

Take all that you need, love. I would give up everything for you. Trunks replied.

__

Does that include you hentai collection under your bed?

__

Well…

__

I figured as much.

__

I love you Panny.

__

Not going to work hot shot. 

With that Pan pulled back and transformed back into her normal face. She kissed Trunks' wrist and leaned back against him. Trunks smiled sleepily at her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. It was then that she noticed all of her family and friends staring at her. "Umm…hi?" Pan said softly.

"I knew you said…you were a vampire…but you ate food normally…" Goten began confused. "How…?"

"I became an unusual vampire. Because I am part Sayjin, I can eat all the normal food I want, but I have to drink blood once a month because of my vampire side. Trunks here insists that I get it from him. I keep telling him that a blood bank would be easier but he won't listen to me."

"Blood?" Bulma asked suddenly, "Blood! That's it! If course! It was staring me in the face all this while and I didn't see it until now! How could I have been so blind?"

"What are you talking about Mom?" Trunks asked almost ready to fall asleep.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. I will tell you after you get some rest. Right now all you need is sleep. So out everyone."

Everyone including Pan began to head out of Trunk's room, when Bulma stopped Pan. "No, no. You are going to stay right here with Trunks. I need you to make sure that he stays still. I have a feeling that you would be the only one he would listen to." 

Pan nodded and climbed back on the bed with Trunks, who was now happily off in dream land. Who was she one to argue when it came to having the chance to cuddle with Trunks. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next morning Trunks walked into his mother's lab again to find her busily typing at her keyboard. "Morning mom," Trunks yawned walking over to her and giving her a good morning hug. 

"Morning Trunks. Sleep well?" Bulma asked looking up from work.

"I spent the night with Pan sleeping beside me. How could I not sleep well," Trunks replied with a smile. "So what's all this about blood and it staring you in the face?"

"Ah! I wondered when you were going to ask me about that." Bulma said typing a series of commands on the keyboard. Instantly the large computer screen in front of her lit up. "This here is your formula for the cure. As you can tell there is nothing wrong with anything that you calculated. What is wrong is what you calculated it on."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked a little confused.

"You were basing everything on Pan's vampire DNA and you were trying to find a way get it to change back. You can't do it that way. You give the cure nothing to base itself on. So there is no way that Pan would ever be able to change back. But say if you had a sample of Pan's old DNA. Then you would give the cure…"

"Something to base itself on and allow it to change Pan's vampire DNA back to it's original form. My God! Why didn't I think of that!"

"That's what I am here for sweetie," Bulma said with a smile.

"But where do we get a sample of DNA from?"

"It just so happens that I collected a sample of DNA from every Z senshi just incase something was to ever happen. That way the rejuvenation tanks would work better if they were specialized for certain people."

Trunks shouted out with joy and grabbed his mother out from her chair. He began spinning her around the room. Saying how much he loved her and how much of a genius she was.

"Trunks! Trunks! Put me down. If we hurry and get the work on this cure. We just might be able to have it finished by the end of the week," Bulma shouted.

Instantly Trunks put his mother back down in her computer chair. "Sorry. I was just so excited. Let's get to work."

Bulma shook her head and smiled at her son. She had never seen him so worked up about something or so happy. She said a silent prayer to Dende for bringing Pan back into their lives and for giving her back her son. Bulma then turned back to her computer and began working on the cure.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The week pasted slowly for Trunks and Bulma as they worked on the cure for Pan. They hardly ever left Bulma's lab. When they did it was for more food or for some paper that they forgot at Capsule Corp. The others who were still at Capsule Corp, busied themselves by helping Bra and Goten prepare for their wedding. Well, everyone but Pan that is.

Pan was too worried about Trunks. Through their connection, Pan could feel his frustration and sleepiness. But every time that she tried to contact him. He would shut her out. Telling her that he was too busy to talk now. That he would have plenty of time for her when he was done. 

On night later that week, Pan lay alone in Trunks' bed. Curled up in his blankets pretending for just a moment that she was with Trunks. Sleeping soundly and dreaming meaningless dreams, when suddenly the light beside Trunk's bed turned on. Pan hissed in pain as the light almost completely blinded her light sensitive eyes. "Sorry Panny," a tired voice whispered.

Pan quickly sat up in bed to see Trunks standing beside his bed. His cloths were wrinkled and creased from not having changed them in a couple of days. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and his face was covered with several days growth of a beard. "Trunks!" Pan said throwing her arms around him and hugging him. 

"Whoa! Careful, you don't want me to drop what I have in my hands."

Pan looked at Trunks confused. "What have you got?"

Trunks smiled at her and held up a small syringe. Pan glanced at it nervously. "What's in that?" she asked, proving that she took after her grandfather when it came to needles.

"The thing that is going to turn you back into normal Pan." Trunks replied.

Pan's mouth dropped open as she looked at the dark red substance inside the syringe. "You mean you finally did it? I can be normal again? No more having to feed off you. No more always being cold. No more worrying about people finding out about me?"

"Nope. You will be the way that you were one year ago."

Pan felt tears come to her eyes. "I had hoped…but I never thought that…"

"Want to give it a go?"

Pan nodded slowly and rolled up her sleeve. "Better lie down," Trunks instructed.

Pan did as she was told and lied back down on the bed. Trunks looked at her for a moment. "Now…if this doesn't work. I'm going to hold you to your deal. You are going to have to make me into a vampire. Because I am not going to live my life without you anymore. Is that understood?" 

Pan smiled and nodded. "I trust you Trunks. I know that this will work."

"I love you Pan. Remember that. Now, once I inject you. You should begin to feel very, very sleepy. So feel free to fall asleep. Because this might cause you a lot of pain and I'm sorry for that."

"Can't be much worse than having cravings for blood. Let's do it."

Trunks gently took Pan's arm in his large hand. Pan turned her head as Trunks slid the needle into her arm and injected the serum. A few seconds later Pan's world began to get very dizzy. Her eye lids began to grow heavy and she could hardly keep them open. "Night, night Trunks," Pan whispered, "Love you."

Trunks smiled at Pan and gently brushed back her bangs before placing a kiss on her forehead. Pan smiled and then drifted off to sleep. Trunks sat up watching her for most of the night. He could feel his heart break every time, Pan's body convulsed in pain. He said every prayer that he could think of to make sure that she would be okay. Till finally sleep too overcome Trunks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Several hours later Trunks felt the morning rays of the sun shine directly on his cheek. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out before sitting up in the chair he had spent the night in and scratched. It was then that he noticed his bed was empty. Pan was no where to be found. "Pan?" he called out, "Panny?" 

He stood up and was about to rush out of the window to fly off to Pan's old house when he felt a ki that he hadn't felt in over a year. Without a second thought, Trunks raced out of his room and into the kitchen. The kitchen was a disaster. Plates and cups were everywhere. Several cartons of ice cream were out on the counter and were dripping everywhere. Most of last night's leftovers were scattered on the table as was a huge pile of food. 

Trunks was about to start blaming Goten for having a midnight snack when a familiar face peaked out from behind the pile of food. "Trunks! I thought that you were awake. I could hear you from upstairs."

"Pan? Are you…?" Trunks whispered, half scared that he might actually be dreaming.

Pan stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to Trunks. She placed a hand on his cheek and gently caressed the side of his face. Instead of the cold clamminess the he usually felt when Pan touched him. Trunks felt warmth. "Does that answer your question?"

Trunks' face lit up in a huge smile as he grabbed Pan and pressed his lips to hers. "I thought that you were gone. That the cure didn't work and that you had left me."

Pan laughed and shook her head. "Weren't the one who told me a few months ago that you and me were mates now, and that no matter what I did. I was stuck with you forever. Well, the same goes for you mister. You aren't getting rid of me any time soon."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Trunks replied giving Pan another kiss. Feeling for the first time in his life that everything was going to be okay. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

__

It's finished. Done! Over! No more! Unless you want a sequel. I have some ideas for one. If you are interested. Now go review and make me feel special, let me know that you a least enjoyed this fic. Feed my ego! 


End file.
